Media devices such as tablets and smartphones often present content in different orientations such as portrait orientation and landscape orientation. Media devices typically automatically orient content between portrait orientation and landscape orientation based on gravity. However, this automatic orientation may result in an unpleasant user experience. For example, a user lying in bed may desire content to be displayed in a portrait orientation, while the media device is configured to present content in a landscape orientation.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.